


SUGA and SPICE

by GRACEYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Gay, M/M, Multi, Pining, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRACEYou/pseuds/GRACEYou
Summary: "So... Basically you're asking me to practice?""Yes.""Practice how you're gonna do your first kiss with your girlfriend?""Y-Yes..."Wherein Sugawara Koshi has been in love with Sawamura Daichi for the past 3 years, and Daichi wanted to practice the how's of pleasuring your partner for the purpose not to embarrass himself infront of his girlfriend.And Iwaizumi Hajime was just there to spice things up when the Sugar burns and become bitter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. 1: SUGA, SPICE and Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened

Sugawara Koshi discovered his sexuality in his last year of middle school when what was supposed to be a 7 minutes of heaven prank on two boys, turned into a heated make out session. He likes men, simple as that. He's open about his sexuality but doesn't see the need to flaunt it at school, if someone asks he'll tell the truth, if not then he'll just continue on with his own business.

In his first year of high school he discovered his first love. He likes his team mate Sawamura Daichi, a strong willed, kind hearted, and responsible man. He likes him but knows the guy was straight, so he just continued on, longing from a short distance where his heart could only look, not touch. He was okay with that. 

In his second year of high school, the first time Daichi accepted a confession from a girl, was the day Suga decided to explore more of his sexuality, the day he lost his virginity. It was a one night stand with a freshman in College that he got to know in a dating app. It was confusing and painful at first but the ache in his heart dulled all the pain, letting pleasure fog his senses as he slowly drowned in the heat. Daichi broke up with his girlfriend shortly, due to heavy responsibility of being the next captain...and Suga was happy with that. 

In their second semester of their last year in high school right before nationals, Daichi confessed. Daichi confessed to Yui and was now his girlfriend, not a fling, not a short term thing, but a girlfriend. Suga was happy for him, he really was... After that little Ray of hope that Daichi might like him back was crushed... Suga has spent a lot of nights outside, mostly on love hotels or a strangers bed. He was still the refreshing senior to his team mates, the kind, sweet, warm hearted 'innocent' senpai in their eyes, the loyal best friend he proudly declare himself to be, but at night he became this stranger that not a single soul in Karasuno would recognise. He was okay with it... He's... Okay. Is he? 

\-----  
"Yui and I are in our third month of dating next week." Daichi said out of nowhere, a light blush scattered on the apples of his cheeks, making Suga glance up to him from his book. 

"Wow, congrats! You planning on taking her out?" Suga replied in a teasing tone, it stings but he needs to be the supportive friend he has always been. He placed his focus back on the problem he was working on. 

"Well the thing is..." 

\------

Suga stared mindlessly on his shoes, he was sitting on one of the benches on a park, swaying his feet softly as he breathes in the cold air of the night. Sighing, pondering of what in heavens name just happened. Whether it truly happened or was it some messed up dream he dreamed of while he was awake. 

"Karasuno 3rd year setter?" 

Sugawara looked up to see... Iwaizumi? Seijo's Vice Captain Iwaizumi? The man looked like he was on a jog. Did he live around here? 

"It's Sugawara, Iwaizumi-San." Suga flatly replied as he let out another deep sigh. 

"Wow, Mr refreshing is not so refreshing now. Did something happen?" Iwaizumi, stepping right infront of Sugawara's spot on the bench. Leaning a tad bit just to check if the great haired male was crying. 

"I don't see how it can be any of any concern of someone who played against us." Sugawara sniffed and looked down, the cold now seeping through his jacket.

He could see the pair of running shoes disappear infront of him as he heard the other walk away. Somehow... It made Sugawara feel even colder. Loneliness and desperation crawling down his skin, eyes slowly flooding, the tears was flowing non stop, the frustration and confusion rattling his thoughts, robbing the ground off his feet. 

A soft sob breaking through his throat. Suddenly something warm touched his cheek, making Suga look up. 

"It maybe none of my business, we maybe competitors inside the court, but I see no reason why I would leave a person I know crying in the middle of a cold night." Iwaizumi handed the warm can of coffee that he pressed on Sugawara's cheek. Taking a seat beside him on the bench, opening his own drink. 

"So... Are you gonna talk?" 

\----

"Well the thing is... I uh...I plan on kissing Yui that day, it will be our first kiss and I'm... Well I'm afraid of messing up." Daichi blushed deep red, turning up his problem book to hide his embarrassment. 

"And so...?" Suga asked hesitantly. 

"Well uh...Maybe um... Maybe you can... Teach me? Maybe? Some tips or tricks I need to know?" Daichi mumbled through his book that was still covering his face. 

"Do I look like someone who's good at it? Why not ask Asahi? Or Kiyoko? You do know I'm a man right?" Sugawara was sure his heart stopped. 

"I asked you because you're the only one I could ask this! Your the closest person to me next to Yui.. I know your a man but, your hair is similar, your build is close, I just... I just don't know what to do... You're the only one I can ask this..." Eyes determined and pleading, Sawamura looks straight at Suga. Suga felt as if his skin was hot, as if he was laying bade infront of the man he loves. 

"So... Basically you're asking me to practice?"

"Yes."

"Practice how you're gonna do your first kiss with your girlfriend?"

"Y-Yes..."

"What? Now it's kissing, what about sex? So are you planning on practicing how to have sex for your girlfriend too?" Suga asked. Voice trembling. 

Daichi could only blush and look up to him, eyes pleading. Making Suga weak. He gripped his pen, his heart racing at the mere thought of making out, nonetheless having sex with Daichi, at the same tame it was shredding him to pieces to think that Daichi would only do that so he could please his girlfriend... Suga gulped what felt like solid air, painfully going down his throat. 

He couldn't believe it... 

Good enough to fuck but not to love huh?   
\------  
"So what did he say?" Iwaizumi asked slowly, eyes wide, the facts laid out to him was still processing slowly in his head, but surprisingly calm altogether. Not shell shocked that he was gay, nor about the very stupid suggestion, that lacks logic altogether from the capable captain of Karasuno. 

"He was saying sorry it was a stupid idea, he was just rambling on and on" Suga sighed. His frantic sobs died down in the middle of the story, somehow he felt a portion was lifted from his shoulders. Talking about it made it feel a tad... Clear. 

"So then what did you say? Did you...?" 

" I stopped him... And... I said I would think about it. " Suga replied quickly. Looking down on the half empty can of coffee that was now growing colder by the minute. 

"Wow...and you say you're I love with the dude?" Seijo's ace sighed beside him, looking up at the stars littered in the night sky, lost in thought. 

"Mhhm" 

Silenced enveloped the two. It was surprisingly comfortable. True to his words, Iwaizumi was nice to open up to, no underlying post competitors tension, no blatant disgust to some gay dude pondering about his forlorn love... It was... Peaceful... 

But Suga was cold... Cold. Cold. Cold. It felt so cold... And lonely. 

He glanced at the bronze skinned male beside him, he could make out half of his face as the man looked up, lost, in his own thoughts. Sharp and masculine features, spiky hair that looked smooth to the touch, lips, lips that looks... Soft. And warm...suga was cold.. So, so cold. 

"Hey."

Iwaizumi turned to loom at the soft voice, surprised when a soft pair of lips brushed against his own, fingers intertwining between his on the bench. Suga was looking at nothing but his lips, with half lidded eyes, lahes so long a that it tickled the apples of his cheeks. 

"I'm cold...comfort me will you?"  
\-----

"Daichi."

"Suga! I thought you were never gonna talk to me again! O god I'm so sorry! It's a stupid idea, let's just forg-"

"I accept."

"-get the whole thing-- wait what?? Di you just-"

"I accept, I'll practice with you."


	2. 2: SUGA, SPICE and Midnight Combini Ramen

SUGA. K  
11:03 pm

Tomorrow after club, come by my house. 

S. DAICHI  
11:03 pm

Are you sure? I'm not forcing you Suga, I would hate myself if things got weird between us... 

SUGA. K  
11:05pm

I'm not. Do you want to kiss your girlfriend like a pro or like a slobbering dog? 

S. DAICHI  
11:05pm

Thanks Suga. You're really the best!

Suga sighed as he read the text over and over again. He already called Daichi when he got home, but the other wanted to give Suga more time to think, rather Suga thinks Daichi was the one who needed to think things through. 

SUGA. K  
11:07pm

See you tomorrow then...

\----  
"I'm cold... Comfort me will you?" 

Suga felt the other lean in, making him close his eyes, but rather than feeling those soft lips on his, he felt his hair ruffled. Suga opened his eyes a tad disappointed yet weirdly satisfied at the warm gesture. 

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay here, I'll walk you back." Iwaizumi Held out his hand, Suga took it. Surprisingly Iwaizumi didn't let go, rather he held his hand tightly and stuffed their hands in Iwaizumi's jacket pocket.

It was warm, Sugawara thought. They walked slowly in silence, Iwaizumi was still looking up to the sky, as Suga was still lost in thought as they mindlessly walked towards Suga's House. The cold breeze of the night blowing against them, but the warmth of Iwaizumi's hand was the only thing the gray haired male could feel. 

"So... What are you planning to do?"

"I... I dont know." 

"why don't you try it?"

"But... What if things get awkward after this? What if he notice my feelings for him? Wha-what if he never talk to me again!? I don't want to ruin our friendship just because I like him in a way I shouldn't have, he's too precious for me, I can't--I don't want to lose him... " 

"Then don't" 

"..." 

"What if he ends up liking me back? or What if he I end up ruining our friend ship? Choose between these two 'what ifs' that you can live through. Is it better to love and have failed than to never have loved at all" 

"... What movie did you get that from?" 

"I forgot" Iwaizumi laughed softly. "Whatever you do decide on, I can be a shoulder you could lean on... Just sayin." 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've been in a situation to either to regret then go on, or to go on in regret...and I went on...wondering if I took the risk....would things be different." 

\----  
In all 18 years of Sugawara's life, he could not think of a more stupid decision he made than this. He could laugh off the time he decided to be a blonde Yankee, or the time he tried BDSM without knowing his parter has no idea where he put the key to the handcuffs. The moment Sawamura Daichi stepped into his room, this was far most the stupidest idea he had. 

"So uh... How are we going to do this?" 

'Ah fuck it.' If they were going to do this, Sugawara might as well get everything straight. 

"You've watched porn right? Or movies with kissing scenes atleast?" And that made Daichi blush. 

'Good drag mother of all homosexual men, how can be this man be so adorable and hot???' Sugawara coughed, trying to remain his sanity intact infront of the man he likes. He could feel the irony, how the whole team see Suga as pure and innocent and yet here was their captain becoming a blushing mess when asked if he has watched porn.

"Hold on... Watch this first." 

\---  
Sawamura Daichi was absolutely adorable... 

Here they were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the bed, leaning their backs on the wall, watching porn. Glancing by the corner of his eyes, Suga could see the other fidgeting in place. ears were red, eyes focused yet embarrassed of the scene playing on Suga's laptop. Suga could tell... Daichi was turned on. 

Suga surpressed the itch on his nose to scrunch and physically cringe at the straight porn they were watching. The woman was moaning in a high pitched and overly exaggerated voice, drowning the soft grunts of the guy. Suga doesn't find girls disgusting in particular... but he would rather take up a dick in his ass than touching... Female genitalia. 

When the video faded to black, indicating the video was finished, Daichi tried to excuse himself to the bathroom, thanking Suga for his time and help. But Suga reached to the others arm, feeling the firm biceps under his palm and finger tips. 

"That's not the practice part Daichi." Suga slowly pulled the other down to his earlier seat beside him. Making Daichi gulp and blush uncontrollably, the strain in his pants becoming painfully visible. 

"Wha-What should I do?" Daichi mumbled under his breathe, eyes turned downward in embarrassment infront of his best friend. 'O God we're really going to do this.' 

"We can still stop Daichi... Its your choice." Suga said calmly, as if not having an internal turmoil, one side hoping Daichi would change his mind, the other wanting to just take him right then and there. 

"N-no... I want to do this. I want to do well." Daichi faced Suga. This. This is the reason Suga was so attracted to the man, so determined, so warm, and God forbid someone to be this adorable and hot at the same time. 

"Go on then." 

Suga closed his eyes as the other leaned in hesitantly, sucking, lapping Suga's upper lip, he could feel the other was stiff and truly inexpirienced. It was... Expected from a beginner to say the least. 

"Wait..." Suga lightly pushed the the other, making him blush and look down in shame. 

"It was... Bad. Wasn't it?" Daichi sighed in defeat. 

"It was...stiff" Suga could see Daichi getting disheartened every passing second. He gulped and mustered up every spec of courage he could and slowly covered the others vision with one of his hand. 

"Try to relax and... Just... follow my lead." 

Suga placed his hand on Daichi's cheek, carressing the other's face so adoringly, he was glad the other has their eyes shut tightly, the quivering breathe from the other just shown how much he was nervous, hell Suga was ready to throw himself out the window any moment.

But the fact that he may never ever get another chance like this made him stay, a chance to touch what he holds so dearly to his heart. He was almost afraid to touch incase it would shatter itself to reality. 

Inch by inch, Suga crossed that distance, closing his eyes, Daichi's forest like scent invades his being. His other hand resting on Daichi's chest, he could feel the other's heartbeat under his finger tips, racing loudly, but not nearly as loud as his. 

Soft but firm pair of lips found Daichi's, it was so soft it almost just come off as as graze. With more force, Suga shoved all his anxieties and let himself dive deep to his desires, lips, claiming the other forceful yet so gentle. 

Slowly, sensually, coaxing the other to let himself ride the rhythm. Soft pair of lips brushing, sliding against each other, no other sound in the room other than lips smacking against each other. 

Suga could feel Daichi relax, lips moving in rhythm, moving his hand away Suga tangled his fingers through Daichi's soft short locks, earning a soft appreciative groan from the other. 

Suga licked Daichi's upper lip, the warm wet muscle made Daichi moan, sliding his own to meet Sugawara's. All Suga could thinks of was how Daichi tasted, hot, wet and sweet. Suga moaned, and climbed up Daichi's lap, legs situated on either sides of Daichi's waist, moving his hands up and down the others body, encouraging the other to do the same.

Suga shivers, as he felt the others hand wrapping around his waist, the other carressing his shoulders, his back, his hips, down to his thigh, giving a little squeeze, earning a moan from Suga. 

They both broke off the kiss, both panting and gazing in each others eyes in haze. Suga being the fastest to sober up, he moved himself away from Daichi's lap, reaching out to a water bottle he placed earlier on the nightstand. 

Daichi stared at the wall, dazed. Face flushed, lips red, wet and swollen. 

"No fair...You're used to this... Aren't you?" Daichi stared at him, surprised and flushed. 

"Not everyone is as gallant as you Daichi." Suga could only look away in shame. 

"How come I didn't know?" Daichi said almost accusingly....almost

"Cause I don't kiss and tell."  
\-----  
"And then, I was the one who kissed him next!" 

"You look happy." Iwaizumi placed a hot cup of cup noodles infront of the ecstatic gray haired male. 

Iwaizumi was jogging on his usual route as always when he saw a familiar gray haired male singing while swinging high up on the swingset in the playground. Iwaizumi laughed under his breath and continued his jog. When he did another lap and saw the Sugawara still playing at the swing set, Iwaizumi stepped in before the other could get hypothermia.

"Well...." Suga could only utter one word until he burst into a fit of giggles. The other could almost see happiness pulsing in the air around the man. 

"I decided to take the risk... And god it was amazing! Like at first it was a bit awkward and stiff, but God! When he got a hang of things, it was..." 

Suga trailed into silence at the memory, he could still taste the lingering pressure Daichi's lips against his, the small deep groans he receives when he tightens his grip on Daichi's hair, how Daichi's tongue tasted against his, Daichi's hesitant large hands Sugawara guided that planted itself on sugawara's thigh and waist, the firm body underneath Suga's finger tips... It was addicting. 

Iwaizumi watched as other hummed as he spaced out, unconsciously tracing his lips in a daze, making Iwaizumi's gaze turn down to those soft pink candies that was turned up to a small smile... It was cute. 

"I'm glad you're happy..." 

"and I'm glad I listened to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment :)
> 
> I luv reading comments :))))

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised an Atsuhina, and there's an OsaHina on going buuuuut....


End file.
